That's Amore
by CalciumRagazza
Summary: Leonardo "accidently" makes love with Ezio on top of his latest commission and still wet canvas. Not much plot, but basically just sex.


Ezio dropped from the red-shingled rooftop, and landed in front of Leonardo's mahogany doorway. He knocked on the wooden panel, and waited. After what felt like a whole century, Ezio groaned, and leaned against the door. A group of courtesans across the street were watching him, and he grinned at them, which caused them to giggle amongst each other. He crossed his legs, and laid his head casually against the door, still smiling at them, but he shrieked as the door behind him was thrust open without warning.

"_Merda_!" He landed on his behind hard, and looked up to see Leonardo smiling down at him, his eyes twinkling. The courtesans were giggling, and Ezio groaned, his face flushed.

"Ezio, how good to see you!" Leonardo held out his hand, and helped hoist him up off the floor.

"_Sì_," Ezio said, and rubbed his lower back with a grimace. "It is good to see you too, Leonardo." Leonardo had paint on his fingers, and a large smudge of it on his cheek. The paint on his hands was still wet, so Ezio had to wipe it off onto his breeches.

"Of course, of course. Well, come in then. I just made a pot of tea imported straight from Milan," Leonardo said excitedly, and ushered Ezio inside. He followed Leonardo into his workshop, and stopped to examine an unfinished painting sitting on top of a table. He could hear Leonardo moving about, pots banging, and parchments rustling.

"Ah, _sì_," Leonardo said, and moved to stand next to Ezio. "That is my latest commission for a wealthy man up in Forlì."

"_Grazie_," Ezio said when Leonardo handed him a small mug full of warm tea. "It is very beautiful."

Leonardo laughed softly. "_Grazie_, Ezio, but I don't think the man is very happy with me as of late."

"_Perché_? If he is causing you any trouble Leonardo, I can-." Leonardo held up a hand.

"No, no. It is not that, Ezio," Leonardo said with a smile. "I've just taken more time than he had originally expected." Ezio was silent for a moment as he gazed at the painting.

"Well, if he does give you any trouble, then feel free to call on me anytime." Leonardo laughed, and clapped him on the shoulder.

"If he does, _il mio amico_, then I certainly will." Ezio nodded, and drank from his mug.

Leonardo clapped his hands together. "Ah, where are my manners? I never asked you why you came to me today."

Ezio placed his mug onto a nearby table. "I was wondering about the progress of the latest Codex Page."

"_Sì_,_ sì_.," Leonardo said, and started rifling through some parchments and scrolls atop a table. "This latest Page is much more challenging than the others have been, but I am sure it will start to make sense."

Ezio looked over the painter's shoulder at the Page he was examining. "Take all the time you need then."

Leonardo hummed his agreement, and started muttering to himself and writing on a different piece of parchment. After a while, Ezio sat down on a chair by the fireplace, and hissed as he landed on his freshly bruised behind.

"Why don't you go back to your painting?" Ezio said, and squirmed, trying to find a comfortable position. "The Codex Page can wait, but your commission cannot."

Leonardo sighed, and put his quill down. "Are you sure, Ezio? I know these Pages are important, and I can keep trying into the evening until it becomes clear."

"No," Ezio said. "The Page can wait a few more days. Go back to your painting."

Leonardo smiled widely. "_Grazie_." He said, and started mixing paints on a nearby table. He grabbed his palette and starting touching up his latest composition. Ezio slowly relaxed as he watched Leonardo paint. Leonardo's normally warm and friendly face was fixed in an expression of determination, and his slender hands brushed across the canvas like a lover's. Ezio cleared his throat, and squirmed in the chair, while Leonardo was lost in his own world.

After several moments, Ezio stood up, and stretched, his arms reaching high into the air and his back arching. He stretched down until he touched his boots, and moaned in relief. When he was finished stretching he noticed the room was silent from its usual sound of brushes racing across canvases and paints being mixed. He looked up to see Leonardo staring at him. Leonardo was gripping his palette until his knuckles were white, and his face was flushed pink.

"Leonardo?" The painter shook his head as if waking from a dream, and smiled half-heartedly at him. "Are you well, _il mio amico_?"

"Of course, Ezio. I was just getting flustered from the heat in here, and was thinking about ways to open that old jammed window." Ezio walked over to the window, and barely tugged on it when it easily opened. Fresh air wafted through the small window, and Ezio breathed in deeply. The cool wind pushed his hood back, and ruffled his dark hair.

"That was hardly a jammed window, Leonardo. Is this better though-." He started to say as he was turning around, but stopped as something warm and solid was pressed against his back. He turned his head, and saw Leonardo breathing heavily and staring back at him. His eyes glazed, and filled with a heated look Ezio knew all too well. "Leonardo?"

Leonardo grabbed his chin, and smashed their lips together. Ezio exhaled in surprise, and Leonardo was able to get his tongue inside the _assassino_'s mouth. Ezio tried to push away from him, but the artist's surprisingly strong grip held him in place. Leonardo nipped at his swollen lips, and starting kissing and sucking down his neck. Ezio gasped for air, and groaned as the artist found a tender spot beneath his ear.

"W-what?" He asked breathlessly. "L-Leonardo-."

"Shh, _la mia colomba_," Leonardo said. "Just feel."

Ezio gasped as the painter's hand lightly ran over his groin. He groaned, and grabbed the back of Leonardo's neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. Leonardo started to rock his hips against Ezio's behind as the kissing started to turn more fierce with harsh nips and bites. Leonardo pulled away for air, gasping heavily, but Ezio snarled and pulled him back into another brutal kiss.

Leonardo started to unbuckle Ezio's belt, and slowly pushed him into the center of his workplace. While Ezio hastily tried to untie Leonardo's doublet, his hands roving over the artist's chest when he was able to open the cloth slightly. Leonardo was in the middle of removing Ezio's armour when he bit the artist's nipple harshly, and then started to kiss and suck it as if in apology. He smirked as Leonardo groaned and threaded his fingers through his hair. He backed the artist into a table, all the while placing kisses down the artist's chest.

Eventually, he was kneeling in front of Leonardo, and he looked up at him for permission. Leonardo was staring at him intently, the artist was panting heavily and his eyes were so dark they almost looked black. It was all the permission Ezio needed, and he hastily untied Leonardo's breeches. Leonardo's hard, pink manhood sprung up from its tight confines, and he kissed the head in apology. Leonardo's breath hitched, and Ezio looked up at him through dark eyelashes as he slowly licked the underside of his manhood.

Leonardo moaned, and steadied himself against the table with one hand, and the other entwined in Ezio's hair.

"_Il mio dio_, Ezio. Where did you learn to do that?" Ezio smirked up at Leonardo, and stopped his licking to swallow Leonardo's manhood till his nose was crushed up against the artist's stomach. Leonardo choked, and arched his back as Ezio started to bob his head. His tongue swirled around the head before he swallowed it down to the root again. Leonardo opened his eyes and looked down to see spit rolling down Ezio's chin, and he hurriedly tugged on Ezio's hair until he popped off of the artist's manhood.

"Leonardo?" Ezio asked, his voice cracked from his previous actions.

"Up," Leonardo said, and helped pull him up off his knees. Leonardo cupped the back of Ezio's neck, and pulled him into another heated kiss. Leonardo groaned as he tasted what unmistakably must be himself on Ezio's lips, and pushed him onto the closest table, which contained his latest commission.

Ezio was bent over the table, his breeches still on, but lowered enough to expose his buttocks. Leonardo's breath hitched at the sight before him. The beautiful and deadly _assassino_ exposed just for him. It was enough to make even the most heterosexual of men drop to their knees. The left side of Ezio's face and chest was covered in wet paint as his upper body was laid on the canvas. Ezio could taste the paint on the tip of his tongue, and hissed as Leonardo rubbed his opening with a wet finger. After a moment, he relaxed at the feeling, and Leonardo was able to push in a finger. Ezio tensed, and became rigid, but moaned and slowly relaxed as Leonardo stroked his manhood with his other hand.

Leonardo worked in two fingers, and Ezio seemed not to notice as Leonardo continued to stoke him with his paint covered hand. Unconsciously, Ezio started to push back against the artist's fingers, moaning loudly all the while. Leonardo dipped his fingers in the jar of paint again, and slowly started to add a third finger.

Ezio bucked on Leonardo's fingers when the artist finally rubbed a spot inside him that he had not known existed. "W-what was that?"

"It is a spot inside a man that can cause incredible pleasure without his manhood ever being touched," Leonardo said, and for added emphasis touched the spot again, which caused Ezio to cry, and arch his back.

"I think you are ready now, _il mio amore_," the artist said, and rubbed the paint over his manhood. "Just relax, and it will start to feel good."

Leonardo guided his manhood into Ezio's paint slicked opening, and groaned as the _assassino'_s inner walls clenched around him. Ezio gasped at the pain, and his hands curled into a fist as Leonardo slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

"Relax, _bello_," Leonardo said soothingly. "This will start to feel better if you relax." Ezio nodded, and inhaled deeply, and slowly relaxed his rigid muscles. He just let himself feel. Feel Leonardo's hands running over his back, the cool paint on his face and chest, and the way the artist's length slowly pushed in and out. Ezio moaned at the sensation of being filled, it was still uncomfortable, but after relaxing the thrusts were starting to feel pleasurable.

When Ezio started to push back, Leonardo grabbed his hips and started to thrust furiously. Ezio gasped at the immediate change of pace, and held onto the end of the table as Leonardo's thrusts pushed him farther onto the table's surface. Ezio keened loudly, and pushed back against Leonardo's furious thrusts. Ezio's buttocks were turning a bright shade of pink from the artist's ministrations.

Leonardo angled his hips, and Ezio wailed and arched his back when the artist brushed against that spot deep inside him. Ezio was puffing, his breath a shaky staccato as if he had been running across rooftops for dear life.

_"Più difficile_. _Per favore, _Leonardo. _Più difficile_!" Ezio cried. Leonardo relentlessly slammed against his spot, and he screamed the artist's name as he came. His vision going a hazy white from the intense pleasure. Leonardo was still stroking Ezio's manhood, and he shuddered from the overload of sensation.

Leonardo grabbed Ezio's face and pulled him up for a kiss, and thrust one last time before coming himself. Leonardo hummed in delight, and lightly ran his hand down Ezio's side as he lay on top of his lover.

"Leonardo?" Ezio mumbled, one side of his face still pressed against the messy canvas.

Leonardo tenderly kissed Ezio's sweaty forehead. "_Sì,_ _il mio amore_?"

"I think your commissioner is going to be more than annoyed at you now." Leonardo looked down at Ezio, whose entire front side was covered in his now ruined painting.

Leonardo chuckled. "Well, his anger will definitely have been worth it."


End file.
